for the first time in 14 yrs
by xXJasperHalexX
Summary: rosalie hale suffered for a long time in her human life when she met royce king the 2nd but when she saved emmett mccarthy she was in love with him and now they are married what will happen if emmett cheats on her with her sister please review roslaie got
1. Chapter 1

rosalie'spov

i was just in me and emmett's bedroom when i heard the glass door to the backyard open and close i ran downstairs to see who went out i opened the door so quietly that a mouse couln't have heard it, i tiptoed around the backyard until i heard whispering.I went in the direction of the whispering and for the first time in my life i felt like i wasn't beautiful.i ran to my room and locked it.I was sitting on my bed shocked and depressed at what i just saw.I just witnesed my husband emmett with my sister alice frenching at like 2 in the morning in the backyard.I started to regret being born with all the attention in the world.When i almost calmed down emmett walked in the room his hair was tousled just like edwards and he had red lipstick smudges on his lips when he walked in he had a blank expression on his face so i answered "nice lipstick did you have fun with alice" when i said those words he looked pained "i can explain" " you don't have to i saw it all it all means that i am too slutty and ugly for your taste and you want someone more clean.beautiful.short." "no its just that-" i cut him off "can you not talk to me right now i can't think after that he just walked away he went somwhere far away and never came back.

_14yrs later_

" hey look its rosalie hale the goth of forks high" i tried to block all of them from my mind before i snapped.14 yrs ago i had straight long blonde hair and a clear face but now i have shoulder length black hair with peircings on lower lip and 7 on the left ear and 5 on the right i was known as rosalie hale the gothic dudette at forks high i changed my look so no one would notice me i don't even live with my parents anymore i live in a small apartment near la push.I walked to lunch sitting in an empty table near a group of plastic barbie dolls and preppy boy jocks that all hated me just because i was dressed in black short shorts,a red corset,fishnets,and goth boots all the jocks and plastics at that school hated me. When i was walking toward my class after lunch chet collin the most popularist guy in school bumped into me and said "watch were your going oh it's you rosalie whats up baby" "don't call me that i know your just teasing "no i just wanna see how you looked before" "here keep it i gave him apicture of me and emmett on our honeymoon but i cut emmett out i looked like i did before blonde hair clear face i shoved the picture at him and he looked at it shocked "baby that was you" "yes" he was following me now "why did you change your look you looked so sexy then what happened" "the guy i was dating cheated on me with my sister" "so you guys broke up" "yes" "wanna go out " "why i thought i was rosalie the goth freak" "thats when i had a gf so wanna" "i'll give you a chance" "YESSS!!" "i gotta get to class" "k bye baby mwahh" "bye" we just started dating and he kissed me already strange.As i walked to my next class i heard 2 teachers talking and i was'nt shocked to hear the words 'rosalie' and 'emo' i just kept walking plus i already knew that.When i walked into class i sat down next to donne ferrin the most popular girl in school when i entered she glared at me and i wrote a note to her that said you shouldn't look at me like that i'm one of you she just looked at me in confusion as i past her another not 'i'm dating chet' she sarted to cry but stopped when the teacher came in after class donne came to talk to me "what do you mean your dating chet i'm dating " "i don't care what you say ask him yourself if you don't believe me chet is walking this way anyway" "hey donne hi baby" "WHAT!?" 'sorry donne it's over between us i'm with rosalie now" "but she's a goth a wierdo a suction bean" "Hey! you can do whatever you want but you don't call my girlfriend a suction bean cuz look at yourself you slutty whore!!!!" when i heard him say that i started to cry it reminded me of how emmett used to talk to people when they insulted me he saw me crying and he kisseed me on the cheek,hugged me and told me she was nothing compared to me "chet was my new boyfriend and emmett is my past now i smiled for the first time in 14 yrs and kissed him he was shocked that i smiled and i kissed him but i had to go home before anything else happens so he gave me a ride home i showed him around my apartment and i even showed him what i used to war "rosalie can you do me a big favor plzzzzz!" "sure if it's not wierd" "well can you dress like you did before i wanna see you like that you don't have to wear it everyday just tommorow plzzz!" "yeah i can since you stood up to donne for me i'll do this for you" "thank you i love you" "i love you too" that moment we kissed then he had to leave because his parents might send the CEO to look for him.i slept well that night for the first time in 14 yrs.

The next day i came to school in all blue.A blue shirt,blue shorts and blue stilettos.When chet and his gang saw me they all said "is that roslaie hale" "yes it is i convinced her to wear it" "how dude" "she's my girlfriend" "WHAT!? how dude" "look at her before she turned goth he showed them my old picture with a proud look on his face.They all gasp in amazement "damn hale you looked hot before" "she still is" chet said glaring at him the rest of the day was great and everyone kept saying hi to me i wasn't used to seeing this many people and all this attention was overwhelming me and chet were together the whole day.I was so happy i didn't feel so depressed now that i was with chet he made me happy like emmett used to do but that's over he's in my past now i wonder what he is doing maybe marrying alice or something.my hair was to my waste now and i'm going to surprise chet the next day.When i went home i went to a hair salon and dyed my hair blonde then I went to bed.The next day i came to school in a pink tube top dress and white boots.When i walked in everyone saw how beautiful i was.Chet coulndn't say anything but "your beautiful you look like before" i also removed the piercing now i was back to the old rosalie,rosalie cullen the rosalie i kept hiden in the shadows of my once living heart.I loved chet now not emmett so it would be rosalie collin not rosalie hale cullen i was proud to say my new name.It was time to go to class so i kissed him goodbye and started to walk until i saw two figures before me i just stood there shocked i started to run into class and i sat down he will never get me now.Why is Emmett cullen here if he's here to win me back think again emmett mccarthy cullen.Why deos he have to make my life harder i was already suffering from when i saw him kissing alice.He better stay away from me or else he''ll regret following me.After that period i started to walk to my car but someone grabbed my arm before i could get a hold of the handle. "hello rosalie long time no see" "whatever emmett can you let go of me i'm trying to get home" "sorry but i'm not letting go until you say hi to us" "US!?" i turned around and saw the whole cullen family looking at me esme hugged me "i miss you sweetie come home please" "sorry but i don't belong to the cullen family anymore" "what do you mean honey we are your family" "not anymore i am my own family" (aww she only has herself as a family) " eveyone lets go she deosn't want to come back" carlisle understood how i felt eveyone turned around and started to walk away chet was heading towards me when he got to me he kissed me i was so happy i had someone else but when i looked at the cullens eveyone was pained i was so sorry but emmett cheated and i will never forgive him maybe i will but i doubt it.Chet gave me a drive home and he said he told his parents that he is going to sleep over at a friends so he slept over with me.We kissed each other and he made the kiss deeper but we didn't do anything else.We both dazed off after that.We also woke up hugging each other we took a shower and we headed for school at the gate i saw the cullens again but carlisle and esme weren't there me and chet were holding hands as we passed them emmett growled when we passed i just started to snicker then i saw a figure cowering behind edward:isabella marie swan she's here too why? do they want to be here they don't have to watch me i'm not part of there family anymore i was a hale not a cullen.At lunch i just started sobbing when i saw emmett,chet saw that i was crying and he tried to comfort me "what's wrong baby" i did'nt answer i couldn't speak i just kept sobbing."did someone hurt you?" i jsut nodded and he suddenly looked feircly angry "who hurt you i pointed to emmett and he and emmett went outside 1 hour later chet came out with no scratches on him "what happened to the other guy" not wanting to say his name i just addressed him as 'other guy' "he went to the nurse" "you beat him that hard for me" "of couse i love you why woulnd't i,i love you" he kissed me when he got back to talking to his friends he was stilll holding me and from the corner of my eye i can see donne glaring at me as he said tjose woeds and i also see emmett and her holding hands and i almost choked.


	2. Chapter 2

after lunch emmett needed to talk to me so i just listened to what he had to say "rosalie i love i'm sorry i kissed alice but i will always love you " "yeah right i bet you enjoyed it" "no i didn't i thought about you the whole time without you i am nothing, if you don't love me just say so and i'll go to the volturi and see if i can take away my life" "emmett i still love you but chet is my boyfriend can't i just think about it please" "ok give me your answer when your ready" "alright bye" i walked up to chet and he looked like he wanted to pounce on me "whats wrong with you chet did you drink a monster or something" "no i just love you" "awww i love you too" i turned to see donne walking up to chet and chet glared at he "donne you know i don't love _you_ i was talking to rosalie" "fine if your going to pick that thing over me thn i might as well leave" "what did you just call my girlfriend" "i called her a thing!" "she is no play toy she is the one i am going to love and marry so deal with it donne" as soon as he said that he kissed me and i kissed him back to show donne that we would marry one day she ran away sobbing when we parted we were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe i really did love chet but what will i do if emmett is gone he is mu first love and i still love him i understood who i should choose so at the end of the schoolo day i aproached chet and said "i'm so sorry chet but i wanna break up because there is another guy that i like and he is my ex husband and if you could just believe that i did love you when we were dating then i would feel much better" after i saud that i just broke down on the floor crying chet picked me up like he would pick up a baby and he looked at my face sobbing uncontrollably the only thing i could say was i'm sorry chet i repeated those words until he carrried me and tried to shush me like i was a baby i finally stopped crying and i looked at him "i'm sorry chet" is said once more and he kissed me passionately and i kissed him back to say i was sorry and that i wanted to say goodbye when we parted he looked at me once more, peckked me on the lips and said "you'll alwats be in my heart and if it makes you happy you can be with him" "thank yu for understanding i'm so sorry for this chet" "it's ok" "anyways you can find another girlfriend easily" "i can't find a girlfriend that would match the love i felt for you" "oh thank you very much i'm still sorry" i said as i ran toward my car i heard him scream"GO GET HIM ROSALIE!" "i had tears in my eyes as i approached the cullen house i ran inside went into emmetts room and closed/locked the door there he was the magestic god i came home to every day before all this ludacris i jumped into his arms and said "i love you emmett don't leave me" "i won't i love you too i always will"

The End!


End file.
